Weapons
OverPoch Weapons In this section, you will find a full list of OverPoch weapons, as they are on CCG OverPoch servers. The prices and weapons list is subject to change. If you find any errors, please contact michael@customcombatgaming.com with full details. Epoch Assault Rifles AK-74 AK_74 AKM AK_47_M AKS-74 Kobra AKS_74_kobra AKS-74U AKS_74_U FN FAL 50.63 FN_FAL G36 C G36C G36A (camo) G36A_camo G36C (camo) G36C_camo G36K (camo) G36K_camo L85A2 Holo BAF_L85A2_RIS_Holo L85A2 SUSAT BAF_L85A2_RIS_SUSAT M16A2 M16A2 M16A2 M203 M16A2GL M16A4 ACOG M16A4_ACG M4A1 M4A1 M4A1 CCO M4A1_Aim M4A1 Holo M4A1_HWS_GL_camo M4A3 CCO M4A3_CCO_EP1 Sa-58 CCO Sa58V_CCO_EP1 Sa-58P Sa58P_EP1 Sa-58V Sa58V_EP1 Sa-58V ACOG Sa58V_RCO_EP1 Epoch Black Market Weapons Bizon PP-19 bizon KSVK KSVK_DZE M24 desert M24_des_EP1 M240 scope m240_scoped_EP1_DZE M249 scope M249_m145_EP1_DZE M4A1 Holo SD M4A1_HWS_GL_SD_Camo M60E4 M60A4_EP1_DZE M8 m8_carbine M8 Automatic Rifle M8_SAW M8 Compact m8_compact M8 Holo SD m8_holo_sd M8 Sharpshooter m8_sharpshooter MG36 MG36 MG36 (camo) MG36_camo RPK-74 RPK_74 Saiga 12K Saiga12K SVD SVD SVD (camo) SVD_des_EP1 VSS Vintorez VSS_vintorez Epoch Hero/Bandit Weapons FN FAL 50.63 FN_FAL FN FAL AN/PVS-4 FN_FAL_ANPVS4 G36C SD (camo) G36_C_SD_camo L115A3 LRR BAF_LRR_scoped M240 M240_DZ M4A1 CCO SD M4A1_AIM_SD_camo Mk 48 Mod 0 Mk_48_DZ Mk17 Sniper SD SCAR_H_LNG_Sniper_SD Epoch Light Machine Guns M240 M240_DZ M249 SAW M249_DZ Mk 48 Mod 0 Mk_48_DZ PKP Pecheneg_DZ Epoch Pistols G17 glock17_EP1 M1911 Colt1911 M9 M9 M9 SD M9SD Makarov PM Makarov Makarov SD MakarovSD Revolver revolver_EP1 Revolver gold revolver_gold_EP1 Epoch Shotguns and Single-shots Crossbow Crossbow_DZ Double-barreled Shotgun MR43 Lee Enfield LeeEnfield M1014 M1014 Remington 870 (Flashlight) Remington870_lamp Winchester 1866 Winchester1866 Epoch Sniper Rifle CZ 550 huntingrifle M14 AIM M14_EP1 M24 M24 M24 desert M24_des_EP1 M40A3 (Camo) M40A3 Mk12 SPR M4SPR SVD SVD SVD (camo) SVD_des_EP1 SVD Camo SVD_CAMO Epoch Submachine Guns Bizon PP-19 SD bizon_silenced MP5A5 MP5A5 MP5SD6 MP5SD PDW UZI_EP1 PDW SD UZI_SD_EP1 Sa-61 Sa61_EP1 Overwatch ACR Variants ACR (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_IRN ACR (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_IRN_F ACR (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_IRN ACR (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_IRN_F ACR (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_IRN ACR (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_IRN_F ACR (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_IRN ACR (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_IRN_F ACR CCO (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_CCO ACR CCO (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_CCO_F ACR CCO (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_CCO ACR CCO (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_CCO_F ACR CCO (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_CCO ACR CCO (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_CCO_F ACR CCO (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_CCO ACR CCO (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_CCO_F ACR CCO M320 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_CCO_GL ACR CCO M320 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_CCO_GL_F ACR CCO M320 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_CCO_GL ACR CCO M320 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_CCO_GL_F ACR CCO M320 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_CCO_GL ACR CCO M320 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_CCO_GL_F ACR CCO M320 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_CCO_GL ACR CCO M320 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_CCO_GL_F ACR G33 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_G33 ACR G33 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_G33_F ACR G33 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_G33 ACR G33 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_G33_F ACR G33 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_G33 ACR G33 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_G33_F ACR G33 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_G33 ACR G33 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_G33_F ACR G33 M320 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_G33_GL ACR G33 M320 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_G33_GL_F ACR G33 M320 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_G33_GL ACR G33 M320 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_G33_GL_F ACR G33 M320 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_G33_GL ACR G33 M320 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_G33_GL_F ACR G33 M320 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_G33_GL ACR G33 M320 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_G33_GL_F ACR HAMR (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HAMR ACR HAMR (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HAMR_F ACR HAMR (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HAMR ACR HAMR (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HAMR_F ACR HAMR (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HAMR ACR HAMR (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HAMR_F ACR HAMR (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HAMR ACR HAMR (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HAMR_F ACR HAMR M320 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HAMR_GL ACR HAMR M320 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HAMR_GL_F ACR HAMR M320 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HAMR_GL ACR HAMR M320 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HAMR_GL_F ACR HAMR M320 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HAMR_GL ACR HAMR M320 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HAMR_GL_F ACR HAMR M320 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HAMR_GL ACR HAMR M320 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HAMR_GL_F ACR HWS (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HWS ACR HWS (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HWS_F ACR HWS (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HWS ACR HWS (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HWS_F ACR HWS (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HWS ACR HWS (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HWS_F ACR HWS (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HWS ACR HWS (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HWS_F ACR HWS M320 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HWS_GL ACR HWS M320 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HWS_GL_F ACR HWS M320 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HWS_GL ACR HWS M320 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HWS_GL_F ACR HWS M320 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HWS_GL ACR HWS M320 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HWS_GL_F ACR HWS M320 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HWS_GL ACR HWS M320 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HWS_GL_F ACR M320 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_IRN_GL ACR M320 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_IRN_GL_F ACR M320 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_IRN_GL ACR M320 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_IRN_GL_F ACR M320 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_IRN_GL ACR M320 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_IRN_GL_F ACR M320 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_IRN_GL ACR M320 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_IRN_GL_F ACR RCO (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_RCO ACR RCO (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_RCO_F ACR RCO (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_RCO ACR RCO (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_RCO_F ACR RCO (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_RCO ACR RCO (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_RCO_F ACR RCO (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_RCO ACR RCO (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_RCO_F ACR RCO M320 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_RCO_GL ACR RCO M320 (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_RCO_GL_F ACR RCO M320 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_RCO_GL ACR RCO M320 (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_RCO_GL_F ACR RCO M320 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_RCO_GL ACR RCO M320 (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_RCO_GL_F ACR RCO M320 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_RCO_GL ACR RCO M320 (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_RCO_GL_F Overwatch ACR-SD Variants ACR CCO M320 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_CCO_GL_SD ACR CCO M320 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_CCO_GL_SD_F ACR CCO M320 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_CCO_GL_SD ACR CCO M320 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_CCO_GL_SD_F ACR CCO M320 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_CCO_GL_SD ACR CCO M320 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_CCO_GL_SD_F ACR CCO M320 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_CCO_GL_SD ACR CCO M320 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_CCO_GL_SD_F ACR CCO SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_CCO_SD ACR CCO SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_CCO_SD_F ACR CCO SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_CCO_SD ACR CCO SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_CCO_SD_F ACR CCO SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_CCO_SD ACR CCO SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_CCO_SD_F ACR CCO SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_CCO_SD ACR CCO SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_CCO_SD_F ACR G33 M320 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_G33_GL_SD ACR G33 M320 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_G33_GL_SD_F ACR G33 M320 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_G33_GL_SD ACR G33 M320 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_G33_GL_SD_F ACR G33 M320 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_G33_GL_SD ACR G33 M320 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_G33_GL_SD_F ACR G33 M320 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_G33_GL_SD ACR G33 M320 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_G33_GL_SD_F ACR G33 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_G33_SD ACR G33 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_G33_SD_F ACR G33 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_G33_SD ACR G33 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_G33_SD_F ACR G33 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_G33_SD ACR G33 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_G33_SD_F ACR G33 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_G33_SD ACR G33 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_G33_SD_F ACR HAMR M320 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HAMR_GL_SD ACR HAMR M320 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HAMR_GL_SD_F ACR HAMR M320 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HAMR_GL_SD ACR HAMR M320 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HAMR_GL_SD_F ACR HAMR M320 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HAMR_GL_SD ACR HAMR M320 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HAMR_GL_SD_F ACR HAMR M320 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HAMR_GL_SD ACR HAMR M320 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HAMR_GL_SD_F ACR HAMR SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HAMR_SD ACR HAMR SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HAMR_SD_F ACR HAMR SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HAMR_SD ACR HAMR SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HAMR_SD_F ACR HAMR SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HAMR_SD ACR HAMR SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HAMR_SD_F ACR HAMR SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HAMR_SD ACR HAMR SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HAMR_SD_F ACR HWS M320 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HWS_GL_SD ACR HWS M320 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HWS_GL_SD_F ACR HWS M320 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HWS_GL_SD ACR HWS M320 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HWS_GL_SD_F ACR HWS M320 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HWS_GL_SD ACR HWS M320 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HWS_GL_SD_F ACR HWS M320 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HWS_GL_SD ACR HWS M320 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HWS_GL_SD_F ACR HWS SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HWS_SD ACR HWS SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_HWS_SD_F ACR HWS SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HWS_SD ACR HWS SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_HWS_SD_F ACR HWS SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HWS_SD ACR HWS SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_HWS_SD_F ACR HWS SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HWS_SD ACR HWS SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_HWS_SD_F ACR M320 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_IRN_GL_SD ACR M320 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_IRN_GL_SD_F ACR M320 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_IRN_GL_SD ACR M320 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_IRN_GL_SD_F ACR M320 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_IRN_GL_SD ACR M320 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_IRN_GL_SD_F ACR M320 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_IRN_GL_SD ACR M320 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_IRN_GL_SD_F ACR RCO M320 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_RCO_GL_SD ACR RCO M320 SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_RCO_GL_SD_F ACR RCO M320 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_RCO_GL_SD ACR RCO M320 SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_RCO_GL_SD_F ACR RCO M320 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_RCO_GL_SD ACR RCO M320 SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_RCO_GL_SD_F ACR RCO M320 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_RCO_GL_SD ACR RCO M320 SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_RCO_GL_SD_F ACR RCO SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_RCO_SD ACR RCO SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_RCO_SD_F ACR RCO SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_RCO_SD ACR RCO SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_RCO_SD_F ACR RCO SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_RCO_SD ACR RCO SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_RCO_SD_F ACR RCO SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_RCO_SD ACR RCO SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_RCO_SD_F ACR SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_IRN_SD ACR SD (Black) FHQ_ACR_BLK_IRN_SD_F ACR SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_IRN_SD ACR SD (Desert) FHQ_ACR_TAN_IRN_SD_F ACR SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_IRN_SD ACR SD (Winter) FHQ_ACR_SNW_IRN_SD_F ACR SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_IRN_SD ACR SD (Woodland) FHQ_ACR_WDL_IRN_SD_F Overwatch AK Variants AEK-971 (Early) vil_AEK1 AEK-971 (Modern) vil_AEK2 AEK-971 GP25 vil_AEK_GL AEK-973 (Early) vil_AeK_3 AEK-973 (Modern) vil_AeK_23 AEK-973 PK-A vil_AeK_3_K AK-101 vil_AK_101 AK-103 vil_AK_103 AK-105 vil_AK_105 AK-105 Kobra Vil_AK_105_c AK-107 vil_AK_107 AK-107 Kobra Vil_AK_107_c AK-12 vil_ak12 AK-12 Aimpoint vil_ak12_ap AK-12 GL vil_ak12_gp AK-47 vil_AK_47 AK-47 (Type 1) vil_AK_47_49 AK-47M1 vil_AK_47_m1 AK-74 vil_AK_74 AK-74 GP30 vil_AK_74_gp AK-74 NSPU-2 vil_AK_74_N AK-74 Plum Polymer vil_AK_74P AK-74M vil_AK_74m AK-74M 1P29 vil_AK_74m_p29 AK-74M CQC Holo vil_AK_74m_EOT_Alfa AK-74M GL 1P29 vil_AK_74m_gp_29 AK-74M GP30 vil_AK_74m_gp AK-74M Holo vil_AK_74m_EOT AK-74M Holo (MVD) vil_AK_74m_EOT_FSB AK-74M Holo (MVD) HC vil_AK_74m_EOT_FSB_60 AK-74M Holo (MVD) RPK vil_AK_74m_EOT_FSB_45 AK-74M Kobra vil_AK_74m_c AK-74M PK-A vil_AK_74m_k AK-74M PSO-1 vil_AK_74M_PSO AKM vil_AKM AKM GP25 vil_AKM_GL AKMS vil_AKMS AKMS GP25 vil_AKMS_GP25 AKMS PBS-1 vil_AKMSB AKS-47 vil_AKS_47 AKS-74 vil_AKS_74 AKS-74 GP25 vil_AKS_74_gp AKS-74 GP25 Plum Polymer vil_AKS_74p_gp AKS-74 Plum Polymer vil_AKS_74p AKS-74 Plum Polymer vil_AKS_74p_45 AKS-74U vil_AKs_74_u AKS-74U vil_AKs_74_u45 AKS-74UB Vil_AKS_74_UB AKS-74UN Vil_AKS_74_UN_kobra AMD-63 vil_AMD63 AMD-65 vil_AMD AN-94 vil_Abakan AN-94 1P29 vil_Abakan_P29 AN-94 GP25 vil_Abakan_gp AR-M1 vil_AK_nato_m1 ASH-82 vil_ASH82 MPi-KS vil_MPi PA md. 86 vil_PMI74S PM md. 63 vil_PMI PM md. 65 vil_PMIS Type 88-1 vil_type88_1 Zastava M64A/B vil_M64 Zastava M70A/B vil_M70 Zastava M70B vil_M70B Zastava M80A vil_AK_nato_m80 Overwatch DMR Variants HK 417S vil_HK417s M110 vil_M110 M110 SD vil_M110sd M14 RH_m14 M14 (Green) vil_M14G M14 Acog RH_m14acog M14 Aimpoint RH_m14aim M14 Eotech RH_m14eot M1SE1 RH_m1s M1SE1 Acog RH_m1sacog M1SE1 Aimpoint RH_m1saim M1SE1 Eotech RH_m1seot M1SE1 Shortdot RH_m1sshd M1SE1 SP RH_m1ssp M1SE1 Tan RH_m1st M1SE1 Tan Acog RH_m1stacog M1SE1 Tan Aimpoint RH_m1staim M1SE1 Tan Eotech RH_m1steot M1SE1 Tan Shortdot RH_m1stshd M1SE1 Tan SP RH_m1stsp M21 RH_m21 M21 (Green) vil_M21G Socom II RH_sc2 Socom II Acog RH_sc2acog Socom II Aimpoint RH_sc2aim Socom II Eotech RH_sc2eot Socom II Shortdot RH_sc2shd Socom II SP RH_sc2sp SR-25 vil_SR25 SR-25 SD vil_SR25SD Overwatch G3 Variants AG-3K CCO vil_AG3 AG-3K Holo vil_AG3EOT HK G3A2 vil_G3a2 HK G3A3 vil_G3a3 HK G3A3 BUND vil_G3an HK G3A3 BUND (Black) vil_G3anb HK G3A3 SG/1 vil_G3SG1 HK G3A3 SG/1 (Black) vil_G3sg1b HK G3A3 TGS vil_G3TGS HK G3A3 TGS (Black) vil_G3TGSb HK G3A3 ZF vil_G3ZF HK G3A3 ZF (Black) vil_G3zfb HK G3A4 vil_G3a4 HK G3A4 (Black) vil_G3a4b Overwatch G36 Variants HK AG36KA4 vil_AG36KA4 HK AG36KV vil_AG36KV HK G36 K (Eot, desert) vil_G36KSKdes HK G36 K (ironsight) vil_G36KA4 HK G36 K (RAS, Specter) vil_G36KSKES HK G36 K (RAS, Specter, desert) vil_G36KSKdesES HK G36 K (Specter) vil_G36KES HK G36 K (Zeiss, LLM01) vil_G36KVZ HK G36 KSK (Eot, LLM01) vil_G36KSK HK G36 KV (Eot, Lithuanian) vil_G36VA4Eot HK G36 KV (Latvian) vil_G36KV3 HK G36 KV (Latvian) vil_G36KVA4 HK G36 KV (Latvian, desert) vil_G36KV3Des HK G36 KV (Lithuanian) vil_G36VA4 HK G36A AG36 vil_AG36 HK G36A2 vil_G36a2 HK G36A2 AG36 vil_AG36A2 HK G36C (customized) vil_G36CC HK G36E vil_G36E Overwatch HK416 HK416 RH_hk416 Hk416 Acog RH_hk416acog Hk416 Acog AG36 RH_hk416glacog Hk416 AG36 RH_hk416gl Hk416 Aimpoint RH_hk416aim HK416 Aimpoint AG36 RH_hk416glaim Hk416 Cqb RH_hk416s Hk416 Cqb Acog RH_hk416sacog Hk416 Cqb Acog M203 RH_hk416sglacog Hk416 Cqb Aimpoint RH_hk416saim HK416 Cqb Aimpoint M203 RH_hk416sglaim Hk416 Cqb Eotech RH_hk416seotech Hk416 Cqb Eotech M203 RH_hk416sgleotech Hk416 Cqb M203 RH_hk416sgl Hk416 Eotech RH_hk416eotech Hk416 Eotech AG36 RH_hk416gleotech Hk416 SD RH_hk416sd Hk416 SD AG36 RH_hk416sdgl Hk416 SD Aimpoint RH_hk416sdaim HK416 SD Aimpoint AG36 RH_hk416sdglaim Hk416 SD Eotech RH_hk416sdeotech Hk416 SD Eotech AG36 RH_hk416sdgleotech Overwatch HK417 Variants Hk417 RH_hk417 Hk417 Acog RH_hk417acog Hk417 Aimpoint RH_hk417aim Hk417 Cqb RH_hk417s Hk417 Cqb Acog RH_hk417sacog Hk417 Cqb Aimpoint RH_hk417saim Hk417 Cqb Eotech RH_hk417seotech Hk417 Eotech RH_hk417eotech Hk417 SD RH_hk417sd Hk417 SD Acog RH_hk417sdacog Hk417 SD Aimpoint RH_hk417sdaim Hk417 SD Eotech RH_hk417sdeotech Hk417 SD Sniper RH_hk417sdsp Hk417 Sniper RH_hk417sp Hk417c Acog AG36 RH_hk417sglacog Hk417c AG36 RH_hk417sgl Hk417c Aimpoint AG36 RH_hk417sglaim Hk417c Eotech AG36 RH_hk417sgleotech Overwatch LMG Variants AES-10 vil_RPK75_Romania M240B vil_M240_B M249 Para vil_M249_Para M60 skavil_M60 M60E3 skavil_M60e3 MG3 vil_Mg3 MG4 vil_MG4 MG4 Scope vil_MG4E Pecheneg vil_PKP Pecheneg Holo vil_PKP_EOT PK vil_PK PKM vil_PKM RPD vil_RPD RPK vil_RPK RPK (Drum) vil_RPK75 RPK-74 vil_RPK74 RPK-74M vil_RPK74M RPK-74M 1P29 vil_RPK74M_P29 Zastava M72 vil_RPK75_M72 Zastava M84 vil_zastava_m84 Overwatch MAS Variants Magp Masada Acog RH_masacog Magp Masada Acog Black RH_masbacog Magp Masada Aimpoint RH_masaim Magp Masada Aimpoint Black RH_masbaim Magp Masada Black RH_masb Magp Masada Eotech RH_maseotech Magp Masada Eotech Black RH_masbeotech Magpul Masada RH_mas Masada SD RH_massd Masada SD Acog RH_massdacog Masada SD Acog Black RH_masbsdacog Masada SD Aimpoint RH_massdaim Masada SD Aimpoint Black RH_masbsdaim Masada SD Black RH_masbsd Masada SD Eotech RH_massdeotech Masada SD Eotech Black RH_masbsdeotech Overwatch Pistols Beretta M9 RH_m9 Beretta M9 Camo RH_m9c Beretta M93R RH_m93r Beretta M9SD RH_m9sd Beretta M9SD Camo RH_m9csd Browning HP RH_browninghp Browning HP vil_B_HP Colt Anaconda RH_anac Colt Anaconda Gold RH_anacg Colt Python RH_python Desert Eagle RH_deagle Desert Eagle Gold RH_Deagleg Desert Eagle Modern RH_Deaglem Desert Eagle Modern Big Muzzle RH_Deaglemzb Desert Eagle Modern Muzzle RH_Deaglemz Desert Eagle Silver RH_Deagles Glock 17 vil_Glock Glock 17 RH_g17 Glock 17 (First gen) vil_Glock_o Glock 17 SD RH_g17sd Glock 18 RH_g18 Glock 19 RH_g19 Glock 19 Tan RH_g19t HK MP5A5 Holo vil_MP5_EOTech HK MP5SD6 Holo vil_MP5SD_EOTech Intratec TEC9 RH_tec9 Kimber M1911 RH_m1911 Kimber M1911 SD RH_m1911sd M1911 old RH_m1911old Mini-UZI vil_uzimini Mini-UZI SD vil_uzimini_SD Mk22 RH_mk22 Mk22 sd RH_mk22sd MK22v RH_mk22v Mk22vsd RH_mk22vsd P38 RH_p38 PPK RH_ppk Ruger Mk2 RH_mk2 Sig P226 RH_p226 Sig P226 Silver RH_p226s Taurus Raging Bull RH_bull TT33 RH_tt33 USP RH_usp USP Match RH_uspm USP sd RH_uspsd USP45 vil_USP45 USP45 SD vil_USP45SD USP9 vil_USP USP9 SD vil_USPSD UZI vil_uzi UZI (Folded) vil_uzi_c UZI SD vil_uzi_SD Vz61 Skorpion RH_vz61 Overwatch SCAR Variants Mk16 CCO SD SCAR_L_CQC_CCO_SD Mk16 CQC SCAR_L_CQC Mk16 CQC Holo SCAR_L_CQC_Holo Mk16 EGLM Holo SCAR_L_CQC_EGLM_Holo Mk16 EGLM RCO SCAR_L_STD_EGLM_RCO Mk16 Holo SCAR_L_STD_HOLO Mk16 Mk4CQ/T SCAR_L_STD_Mk4CQT Mk17 CCO SCAR_H_CQC_CCO Mk17 CCO SD SCAR_H_CQC_CCO_SD Mk17 EGLM RCO SCAR_H_STD_EGLM_Spect Mk17 Sniper SCAR_H_LNG_Sniper Mk17 Sniper SD SCAR_H_LNG_Sniper_SD Overwatch SMG Variants 9A-91 vil_9a91 9A-91 Kobra vil_9a91_c 9A-91 Kobra SD vil_9a91_csd AS Val vil_VAL AS Val Kobra vil_VAL_C OC-14 vil_Groza_HG OC-14 GP25 vil_Groza_GL OC-14 Scope vil_Groza_SC OC-14 SD vil_Groza_SD SR-3 Vikhr" vil_Vikhr VSK94 vil_vsk94 Overwatch Sniper Variants CheyTac M200 USSR_cheytacM200 CheyTac M200 SD USSR_cheytacM200_sd Dragunov SVD vil_SVD_63 Dragunov SVD NSPU-2 vil_SVD_N Dragunov SVD-M vil_SVD_M Dragunov SVD-M 1P21 vil_SVD_P21 Dragunov SVDS vil_SVD_S Kar98k gms_k98 Kar98k gms_k98_knife Kar98k gms_k98_rg Kar98k gms_k98zf39 MSR (Desert) FHQ_MSR_DESERT MSR NV (desert) FHQ_MSR_NV_DESERT MSR NV SD (desert) FHQ_MSR_NV_SD_DESERT MSR SD (Desert) FHQ_MSR_SD_DESERT RSASS (Tan) FHQ_RSASS_TAN RSASS SD (Tan) FHQ_RSASS_SD_TAN SV-98 1P69 vil_SV_98_69 SV-98 PKS-07 vil_SV_98 SV-98 SD vil_SV_98_SD SVDK vil_SVDK XM2010 (desert) FHQ_XM2010_DESERT XM2010 NV (desert) FHQ_XM2010_NV_DESERT XM2010 NV SD (desert) FHQ_XM2010_NV_SD_DESERT XM2010 SD (desert) FHQ_XM2010_SD_DESERT Overwatch Spare Guns Galil AR vil_Galil Galil ARM vil_Galil_arm SKS vil_SKS Overwatch TAR Variants CTAR 21 RH_ctar21 CTAR 21 Mars RH_ctar21m CTAR 21 Mars M203 RH_ctar21mgl STAR 21 Acog RH_star21